Seto Kaiba: The  Shifting Legend
by i'm sailor mercury
Summary: When fate brings about Seto Kaiba's traumatizing accident with his biological parents, he wakes up one day to find himself in the hospital but has no recollection of what occurred- or what he truly has become. Pairings will be announced.
1. Chapter 1

**Seto Kaiba: The Shifting Legend**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the anime.

**Chapter 1: Nerves like Thunder**

"Seto…Wake up, Seto…" A voice echoed, urging the young man to awaken from his sleep. From his eyes, all he could see was the blur of a face floating above him.

"Who…is that?" Seto breathed, exhaustion controlling him. He tried to move his arm, but to no avail.

"You're in the hospital, poor thing. I thought you would never wake up." Her voice was so familiar. It was as if he had met this voice before, a long time ago.

"Is Mr. Kaiba awake?" asked another voice, coming from a head poking out of a door.

"Ah, yes, ma'am," replied to original.

Seto began to rise, now becoming more aware and familiar with his surroundings. The person who had been speaking to him was a woman with a lightly aged face. Seto Kaiba felt as if he was looking in a mirror, and his reflection had transformed into an older woman- for this person, resembled him greatly.

"I can already tell that you've started feeling better. Fate seems to work in the wildest ways, doesn't it?" At her last comment, the woman gave a teary-laugh. Still, Seto had no knowledge of what she was talking about. He didn't know what was happening.

She stared at him for a while, silently putting her thoughts together. He lifted his bare hands to wear he could see his palms. Contemplating his own flesh, Seto finally came to this conclusion: he did not know who he was or anyone around him. His mind was blank, and he had no recollection as to why he was even in this place with this woman.

Recognizing his confusion, the woman told him, "it will all come back to you eventually, dear. You must be exceedingly confused."

"I don't know who you are or why I'm here. I have little tolerance nor patience, so why don't you tell me what's going on?" Seto growled.

The woman's eyes boiled over with hot tears of what seemed to be anguish and distress. "All is well, Ria, all is well."

"Who is Ria?" Seto demanded, losing his composure.

"I am, good lord," The woman chuckled, while wiping her tears. "I am Ria and you are Seto, my son."

His mother! He had forgotten his own mother. Seto put his hand to his forehead, suddenly aware of the injury he carried. What had happened to bring this grave loss of memory? What was it all?

Seeing the utter fear crying out from his eyes, Ria touched his hand, saying, "Come home with me and I will tell you everything. Your brother is home with my husband…"

There was no reason to argue, in the end, so Seto consented to follow this strange woman claiming to be his mother…If she really was his mother, then would it be possible that her husband was his father? Seto's nerves were shot while he sat in the car as Ria carried them to their destination.

They turned into a small driveway that was beside a humble ranch house. In the driveway, there sat a car that had been demolished in some sort of accident. Seto stared at it with some kind unexplainable anxiety, as if it had caused him pain one time in his life.

"Come on out, dearest, don't be shy," urged Ria, who waited at the front door while Seto continued to consider the car before them.

Seto slowly and painfully made his way towards the front door. He watched the knob begin to turn, as a tall man burst out from inside.

"Seto, I'm so glad you're alive," the man exclaimed, his blue eyes sparkling with joyous tears. "It is me, Seto Senior."

Chapter 1/end

Author: First chapter down, many more to go. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2 Secrets to be Hidden

**Seto Kaiba: The Shifting Legend**

**Author Note: I do not own these characters or the anime/manga.**

**Chapter 2: Secrets to be Hidden**

Seto was curiously happily to see his brother. Things were starting to come together. Mokuba was his brother whom Seto was moderately fond of. The child appeared mysteriously unharmed, sitting beside Ria. Mokuba was excessively glad to see Seto, as well.

"Tell me what has happened?" Seto begged, afraid for reasons he could not understand.

"Well…" Ria began, only to drift into thought as to how to answer. "It all started when your father and I- me and Seto Senior- were driving two nights ago. We had just been to dinner and a play when we were in that yellow car you saw in the driveway. Of course, it was in much better condition that night."

Ria hesitated to continue, afraid of her own words. Seto Senior continued for her, saying, "I was very focused on the road. It was snowing and I think you, Seto, were distracted by something. Perhaps by your brother, or something. We had a head-on collision. It's only by the grace of God that you survived."

Mokuba was suddenly uneasy, shifting in his seat. He looked towards Seto, searching for something in his brother's expression, then looked away. Seto could sense something strange, as Ria and his father distractedly glanced here-and-there, avoiding eye-contact as if their life depended on it. _Have they failed to tell me something, _Seto wondered, distraught by the discomfort that lingered in the air.

"Never had I imagined," Seto Senior breathed, "that I would see you boys like this…after all these years…"

"So it's true then- our blood-relation is quite certain?" Seto Junior inquired, looking at the floor to hide his own shock.

"Yes," Ria assured.

Seto Junior rose, angered and frustrated. His mind was blank and yet it was full. He could not focus on one thought. Who was he? What was this implication of a gap in time between Seto confronting his parents? Had he not known them prior to the accident? Questions echoed throughout his mind.

"Please don't panic. You're turning white, my dear, " Ria told him, taking his hand which he quickly snatched away.

"Don't touch me!" He cried, moving away. He stood and watched the expressions that these strangers wore on their faces. "You may be carefree about all of this, but I'm not! I don't know who the hell you are!"

"Seto…" Mokuba said, concerned. "You remember me, right?"

How could he answer? The child's face washed over with sadness, horrified by his brother's condition. He couldn't fight his tears as he begged, "Seto, you have to remember! How could you forget about me?"

Seto growled loudly, punching the wall. "Don't think I haven't tried! I can remember you, Mokuba. Only, I see bits and pieces of memories."

Mokuba jumped from his seat and clung to his brother. He let out his sobs, overwhelmed by the turn of events. Seto placed his hands on Mokuba's shoulders and lightly pushed him away.

"My…head hurts," Seto grumbled, rubbing his head.

"You shouldn't rub it like that!" Ria exclaimed. "Actually, Seto, we have a…proposal, if you will, for you."

Seto relaxed himself, sitting in an armchair. The room began to spin as he was flooded with dizziness.

"Move in with us," Ria urged, cutting to the point. "Move in with us, and we'll help you recover… We'll take care of you."

They had a long, painful discussion about the situation. Seto, according to his parents, had little money and had been attending a nearby high school. His parents explained that they only found this out through Mokuba, who was silent throughout the discussion.

He was allowed to stay there until his memories began to recover. Seto, although he felt a great amount of shame in doing so, accepted this proposal. He would continue on with high school, pretending to be living a normal life.

"How the time goes by," Seto Senior said, looking outside through the window. "I can see that you two are exhausted. Seto, my son, why don't you head on through the hallway and familiarize yourself with home. I'll catch up so I can show you where you'll sleep."

Without any arguments to be had, Seto went through the small hallway and peaked into some of the various rooms. But, he was convinced that something was not right. They were probably talking about Seto in his absence, he assumed. He crept to where he could hear them speak.

"I don't understand why I still think it happened that way," Mokuba sighed, as if he had just been disappointed by some kind of information. "I know what I saw…"

"Mokuba, my son," Ria began. "Whatever you think you saw, put it out of your head. Seto does not need to know…"

"But how long can we conceal the truth?" Seto Senior questioned with concern.

"Everything will turn out right in the end," Ria assured. "He'll never know…"

**Chapter 2/end**

**Chapter three summary: Seto is sure that his parents are hiding an important detail from him, but is assured that all is well. But, if that was the case, then why do so many old acquaintances from school hate him? **


End file.
